


All in Good Fun

by arthurmorgan-s-heart (Silverblind)



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Other, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Romance, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25452490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverblind/pseuds/arthurmorgan-s-heart
Summary: Sean pulls a prank, Arthur is furious, and it never gets old.
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 99





	All in Good Fun

Clemens Point is quiet tonight.

It's rare for the camp to be so calm after dark - there is usually dancing and drinking and singing once darkness falls, but tonight people seem content to sit around the fire or lay on the grass, enjoying the chirping of crickets and the soft lapping of the waves on the shore of Flat Iron Lake.

But it couldn't last, of course.

You're sitting at a table with Hosea, idly chatting, when it happens: there's a loud, startled shout from the lake, followed by a great splash, and, finally, Sean's raucous, hysterical laughter.

"You lil Irish bastard…!"

Arthur's furious roar rings out into the night, causing everyone to erupt into laughter, and you join in as Sean rockets out of the trees bordering the lake and crosses the camp at a sprint, still cackling, disappearing in the forest on the other side of the clearing just as Arthur barges into camp, soaking wet and visibly livid.

"Where's that goddamn idiot?" he grinds out as his eyes sweep over the expanse of the camp, searching for Sean. He knows he's disappeared already, of course - Sean could be foolish, but not enough to stay in a place where Arthur could get to him after he'd pulled a prank on him. You smile brightly when Arthur's eyes land on you, and that seems to settle him some, the corners of his lips lifting upwards slightly in response, almost despite himself. He takes a few moments to look the camp over again before making a show of stomping over to you, letting himself fall on the chair next to yours at the table.

"You okay there, Arthur?" You ask, teasingly, as he takes off his hat and throws it down on the table, ignoring the wet sound it makes as it smacks against the wood.

"Can't say I am," he replies, gruffly, though without real bite. "There ain't a single inch of me that ain't wet."

You laugh, and he looks at you with a small smile as he runs his hand through his damp hair. From across the table, Hosea clears his throat as he stands.

"You should change, Arthur," he says, circling the table to come stand next to him, putting a hand on his shoulder and squeezing affectionately. The spark of amusement in his eyes had not faded. "'Fore you catch somethin'."

Arthur only grunts in answer, and Hosea pats his shoulder before taking his leave. You patiently wait for him to be out of earshot before speaking again.

"So, what'd you do to Sean for him to do this?" You ask impishly, and he shakes his head.

"Very funny," he mutters. "We both know he don't need no reason to pull things like this." He crosses his arms over his chest, shooting a dark look towards the spot where Sean usually sleeps - you don’t think he’s likely to come back tonight. Or, at least, he won’t, if he knows what’s good for him.

"I know," you concede, more gently this time. You see him shiver as a cold gust of wind sweeps through the camp, and you stand up, holding out your hand. "Come on. You know Hosea'll complain if you don't listen to him."

He chuckles quietly at that, standing up and taking your hand. You start to walk toward the tent you both share, but he suddenly pulls you back to him, and you can't help an indignant yelp as he wraps you in his arms, holding you against his chest.

"Arthur!" You shriek as you feel the water soaking his clothes slowly seep into yours, squirming in his grip to free yourself. He laughs, holding you a few moments more before letting you go, accepting your smack to his shoulder with an impish spark in his eyes. 

"What'd you do that for?" You hiss, and you almost pull away when you feel his hands on your hips, bringing you back against him, his touch light and gentle this time - your clothes are damp already; you suppose there's no point in protesting. You want to be angry, but his smile is soft and unguarded and  _ bright _ , brighter than you'd seen in a long while, and you can't help but smile as well, allowing him to lean forward to kiss your cheek, your hands coming up to rest on his shoulders.

"Y'need to change outta these now," he says in a low rumble against your ear, and you scoff, your hands gliding down to his chest to push him away so you can meet his eyes.

"Hope you know you ain't never gonna touch me again after this," you say, shaking off his grip as you turn away from him to start walking toward your tent. You hear him chuckle before he follows, falling into step with you.

"You couldn't live without me," he says teasingly - you snort and roll your eyes even as you feel his arm wrap around your waist, drawing you closer to him. His lips press against your temple, gently, softly, and, even as the wind blowing through camp makes you shiver, warmth blooms in your chest when you hear him whisper into your hair: "I know I sure couldn't live without  _ you _ ."

**Author's Note:**

> Literally first thing I’ve written in months that I don’t completely hate, so I’m posting it before that happens. Sorry it’s so short after such a long while... I hope you’ll enjoy it nonetheless!


End file.
